Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to arrow guns and particularly to arrow guns using compressed gas to propel the arrow, wherein a retention force on the arrow can be adjusted to increase imparted energy from the compressed gas to the arrow. The present disclosure further relates to reducing vibration of an unsupported length of a barrel, wherein the barrel receives compressed gas to act on the arrow.
Description of Related Art
Compressed gas has been used to propel BBs from a gun for many years. However, the ability to propel an arrow, such as a standard length arrow from a gun by compressed gas has not been well developed. Thus, there exists a need for an improved compressed gas gun capable of projecting an arrow.
The need also exists for a compressed gas gun able to exert a more instantaneous pressure front upon an arrow being propelled to increase the amount of energy imparted to the arrow being propelled.